Halloween
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Part 7 of Life With the Potters. October 31st, 1981 was a night like no other. Two people were murdered, but one survived.


_A/N: So I know it has been a while since I updated this little series, but I've been busy with school, life, and work. But I haven't forgotten this series, and I actually have been writing this installment and rewriting it to get it perfect. I said earlier in this series that my characters were taking me in a different direction, and this is the direction it's taking me in. As always, I love the support and love the reviews!_

 _Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me. Even the plot is original to me. (I really hope you understand sarcasm)_

* * *

 _October 29, 1981_

James stared out the window and sighed. Loudly. It was cold and raining, and he was stuck inside. He'd lost track of exactly how many days he had been stuck inside but the last time he had been able to leave his property had been in March. He knew in his head that it was all for the safety of his family and himself, but he was starting to go stir-crazy.

"James?"

He turned around and saw Lily standing in the doorway of the living room. He turned back around and continued to look at the street outside. She came and sat on the bench next to him, put her arms around his shoulders, and looked out the window with him.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I don't know what it is, but I have a horrible feeling," Lily spoke quietly, her voice tinged with worry.

"It's probably just a side effect from being cooped up inside for so long," James replied bitterly.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's like," she paused, trying to figure out how to put her feelings into words. "It's like something is going to happen, something really bad."

James turned around, and wrapped her in his arms. "It's probably nothing. There's a war going on, You-Know-Who is after us, it's been raining for the past two weeks, and we've been stuck in this house since March. I've been getting bad feelings too, but I'm not letting it get to me."

"You really hate being here don't you?" Lily asked deftly changing the topic.

James ran his hand through his hair. "I don't hate being here, but I just miss being able to go out, walk around, stretch my legs, get a Firewhiskey with Sirius, go for a fly, just do anything normal. But I'd do anything for you and Harry and that includes staying here in the house."

Lily smiled at him. "I know you would." Her smile turned mischievous.

"What?"

"What would you think if I said that I had made plans for you to be out of the house for the night?" She asked.

James pulled away and studied her face. "I'd ask how."

"Sirius asked Robbie Fenwick if he would come and stand guard for the night, in secret so Dumbledore doesn't know, so you could get out for a night. He was kind enough to agree, so on Halloween you are going out for a few hours. You'll meet Sirius at nine under the cloak at the church but you'll have to be back by one in the morning just so Dumbledore is none the wiser."

James stared at Lily in disbelief. "You know, if you had liked us in Hogwarts and helped us instead of getting us into trouble, we would never have been caught and the pranks would have been better."

Lily laughed, a beautiful sound that James knew he would never tire of hearing. "Well, you can go and wreak havoc for me."

James leaned in and kissed her deeply. He tangled one hand in her vibrant red hair, and started to slide the other hand under her shirt. She moaned into his mouth, and then from up above them, they heard Harry cry out, announcing he was awake from his nap. Lily pulled away with a smile, James grimacing.

"Later," she promised, with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 _October 31, 1981- 8:50 PM- Godric's Hollow_

"So you're sure you're okay with doing this Robbie?" James asked for the hundredth time.

Robbie smiled. "I'm positive! Go out, have fun and don't stress. Nothing is going to happen, and everyone will be perfectly safe."

James hugged Lily. She held on to him tightly, as though when she let go, he would dissolve into smoke. When she finally let him go, she said tearfully, "Be safe."

"I always am!" James replied boisterously. In a more serious tone, "But you better be safe. When I get back, I better not see one scratch on both of you." He kissed her forehead. "I mean that Robbie! I don't care if you die, but they better be alright!" He threatened jokingly waving his wand at the man.

Robbie laughed. "Aye aye, Captain."

He downed a glass of polyjuice potion, and walked out the door, towards his temporary freedom.

 _October 31, 1981- 11:53 PM- Diagon Alley_

James and Sirius walked out of The Leaky Cauldron, laughing, wobbly, and more than a little drunk.

"You my good man, are far too inebriated to go home to Lily right now," Sirius shouted.

"Shh…" James shushed loudly. "I have to go home to her, otherwise I'll be in trouble." He giggled.

He took a few steps and then fell over into a puddle.

Sirius burst out laughing, tears coming down his face. "Go home James, you're drunk. I've got to check in on Peter anyways. Make sure he's okay for the night."

James got up, gave Sirius and wet hug, and then disapparated. When he landed, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was as though something was burning. He looked around, trying to find the source of the smell, and then…

His heart stopped, stomach dropped through the ground and suddenly all the alcohol in his system seemed to disappear. The Dark Mark was hanging in the sky right above his house. He took off running, faster than he'd ever run in his life.

He was down the main road. Running up his front walk, and stopped at the front door, which had been blown off its hinges. Lying in the front hall, with his eyes open, fear evident, was Robbie Fenwick, his wand blown away.

James stood in the doorframe, frozen, not believing what he was seeing, and then, "LILY!"

He jumped over Robbie, wand drawn, and ran up the stairs straight to Harry's room. The door was open, and he could see Lily's foot.

He felt like the world was falling to pieces around him. There was no sound. He walked slowly, and limply into the nursery and collapsed on the ground. He lifted Lily's torso delicately off the ground, and broke into tears. How much time passed he didn't know.

"JAMES! JAMES! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

He tried to speak and found that he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lily.

"JAMES!" Sirius appeared in the doorway to the nursery. He gasped, the air knocked out of him. "Oh, Merlin."

James found his voice and spoke without taking his eyes off Lily. "They're gone. Dead. He killed them. Robbie. Li-" his voice broke on the name, and he couldn't talk anymore.

"James." Sirius said gently, "They're not all gone. Harry."

James tore his gaze away from Lily and looked up at Sirius standing by the crib, had taken the yellow blanket off the rail, and was reaching down and when he stood upright, he was holding Harry in his arms, wrapped safely in the blanket.

James gently laid Lily down, as Sirius walked over to him and placed Harry in his arms. The moment Harry was in his arms, he let out the loudest, most beautiful cry James had ever heard. He unwrapped the blanket, counting toes, fingers, and laughed at the fact that everything was in order. He pushed back the hair on his forehead to kiss him, and then he saw it. A scar that was the most unique shape for a one year old to have. A lightning bolt that was an angry red color.

"What on earth?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea. But he's alive." James let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Cracks were heard on the first floor, and Sirius quickly pulled out his wand. "Stay here, and be ready to go to my house if I call." He whispered. He got up and walked out of the room.

James clutched Harry close to his chest and kept both eyes on the door. Just moments later, Sirius reappeared with Dumbledore and Hagrid behind him.

Hagrid let out a loud cry at the sight of Lily, and Dumbledore kneeled down next to James. "Let me see him." He said gently.

James held Harry closer.

"I won't hurt him, James. I promise." Dumbledore held his arms out.

"No. You can look at him like this." James said forcefully.

Dumbledore looked to Sirius for help. Sirius crossed his arms at his chest. "You heard him. Look Harry over, but let James hold him."

Dumbledore gently moved Harry's hair away from his forehead, and stared intently at the scar.

"What is it?" James asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe that after Voldemort killed Robbie and Lily, he turned his wand on Harry, and attempted to kill him as well."

Sirius and Hagrid both gasped.

"I think that the curse backfired and instead of killing Harry, vanquished Voldemort instead," Dumbledore continued.

"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead then?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No. He will return someday, but for now we are safe." Dumbledore answered.

"But what about Harry?" James asked. "Will he be okay? How will I keep him safe now?"

"Harry will continue to grow as a perfectly healthy boy. Healthy but extraordinary. There won't be a person in our world who won't know his name." Dumbledore assured James. "As for his safety, for now, come to Hogwarts. You both need sleep and it is the safest place in the world. Everything else can wait."

James looked to Lily's body, lying on the ground. "What about Lily?" He asked, tears forming again.

"I'll stay with 'er," Hagrid said. "Yeh can trus me."

Sirius helped James up. "I'll stay with them. Someone should."

James nodded. He looked down at Harry. The baby had fallen asleep while everything was happening. Dumbledore put an arm around James, and led him out of the house. He looked back at the house one last time before Dumbledore put his hand on James's arm and apparated them away.

* * *

 _A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this. I know it's long, but I wanted to get this right, and it turned out longer than I expected. I will be putting up the next installment soon though! Love, RP95_


End file.
